Anything to scare
by ArigahWRITER
Summary: Sam was a 18 year old kid who wasn't afraid of anything. But one Gengar always tried, but what happens when the gengar finds an unkown item? Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first submission to this place. This is just an experiment with my writing, its a tf story, and maybe a bit extra. If you notice any typos, mistakes, things I could improve on, let me know. Please? Adding to the experiment part, if no one likes this story, I'm not stopping. The only reason I am writing this is to get the idea out of my head so I can focus on my Mystery Dungeon story on deviantART. So… Enjoy.Oh, Pokemon © Nintendo.  
(PS, People constantly switch in and out of pokespeech. If it is too confusing, let me know and I'll come up with something.)

Hey there. My name's Sam, Samuel if you must. Well, it used to be. Something kind of happened when I was 18. I live in Lavender Town. Born and raised. I live with my older sister. My parents died when I was 12, my sister had just finished college, so she moved back in to support me. She's a dance teacher in Saffron City. I've been known not to be the social type. I have two friends, both whom I can't understand. Because they're pokemon. One is Gallade, who I got for my 5th birthday when he was ralts, and Ditto, who we sometimes call mirror. Ditto just began following me around after a trip to Fuchsia when I was 10, so I got to keep him. But another reason I don't have a lot of friends is because when I'm not with Gallade or Mirror, I was in Pokemon tower. I usually got away from the stresses of life by going to the top floor. The ghost's always try to scare me, but never do. I was not afraid of any ghosts. No matter how hard they try, it never got to me. Until one day…

"Gall! Gallade!" Gallade shouted at me as I walked to the tower."Yeah dude?" I asked stroking some of my long brown hair out of my eyes.He walked up shaking his head pointing to the tower."What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.Mirror rolled up in a ball then unfolded. He pointed to the tower and transformed to look like some huge monster, he was snarling."No more Charades Ditto." I said rolling my eyes at him turning and walking away and up the tower.The two just stood there. "Oh boy…" Gallade said."Come on, maybe your future sight was wrong." Mirror said.

"No. Something wrong is going to happen." Gallade said.

"Roll my eyes." Mirror said."Sucks having black dots doesn't it?" Gallade said."Shrug." Mirror replied."Sucks having little stubs doesn't it?" Gallade said snickering.Mirror transformed into Gallade. "Sucks being like this doesn't it?" He stated.Gallade sighed before punching Mirror in the face. I walked up the flight of stares, as the channelers waved to me as I walked up to the top.About halfway, I realized I was just going through the same way over and over again, and the channelers were life-less. "Gengar, I know it's you. You can cut it out now. I'm not scared.""GENGAR!" A voice said before a Gengar appeared with an angry look on his face. The illusion was shattered, and we we're alone on the top floor."Nice to see you too." I said with a smile."Gar…" He grumbled with his arms folded."You'll get me someday. Not." I said laughing at him, walking past him.He grumbled some more. He followed me, then he saw something. He picked it up and left. If only I knew what he grabbed was back then.

Gengar sighed as he looked down at a piece of metal. It was a purplish color.

"Whatcha got there?" A female voice said behind Gengar.Gengar sighed. "Hey Misdreavus.""Well?" She said."Well what?" He replied."Whatcha got there?" She repeated."I'm not sure. I found it in the tower." He said."Looks like a piece of metal." She said."WELL ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS!" Gengar shouted."Hm?" Misdreavus said. "Looks like there is some writing on it."Gengar tilted his head/body to notice there was some text written on front in back. On the back was human language, front, pokemon. Gengar began saying the inscriptions out loud, none of which made any sense. After the few verses, the metal plate began to glow.Gengar smiled evilly. "This thing has some power in it… I wonder if it can help me scare that human?" After a few hours, I decided to head back down. A channeler with a creepy look on her face smiled as I walked by. "Hello there son… Could you please come here?" She asked."Sure but I need to go. Gallade and Ditto were acting screwy…" I said walking to her."Let me tell you one thing…" She began. "Boo." Her voice changed for that last part… sounded somehow familiar at the time. Her eyes glew purple, and a pain went through my body. Soon, I passed out.

A/N: Well, this is supposed to be short. It is just the first chapter. I don't want to get into the main stuff till the next one. If you know anything about me, you knew a Gallade was a character, and you won't be surprised about what comes up next. Seriously. No surprise.

--Character log--

Samuel- Male/Human Main Character

Gallade- Male/…Gallade. Sam's friend

Mirror- (Usually) Male/Ditto Sam's friend

Gengar- Male/Gengar. Person trying to scare SamMisdreavus-

Female/Misdreavus Gengar's friend.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back from AUSSIELAND! Yeah, gotta go to band camp soon. Well, anyway…. Crap, forgot what I was gonna say… OH WELL! ONWARD! "Go fish." Mirror said looking down at his cards. "Come on dude, your cheating…" Gallade said staring down at his cards, "You asked me last turn if I had any queens, and I got one. Why don't you have one now?" "Uhh…. WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?!" Mirror said before grabbing the sweets the two had bet on the game and squirmed off.Gallade sighed standing up and chasing after him out into the woods. "Ugh…" I said. I gripped my stomach and looked up. I was in some… I'm actually not sure where I was. It was a abyss of swirling purple and black. Looking down I noticed it was the same as the 'Walls'. I closed my eyes thinking I'd fall, but I was staying in place. "Weird…" I sighed standing up. I kicked the 'floor' a few times before walking around. "Where the hell am I?" I said. No life, no nothing. Finally the Channeler from earlier. "Hello Sam." She said with a wicked grin. "What the hell did you do to me? Did you put me on drugs or something." I asked.The channeler looked away. "Should have thought of that earlier…" "What was that?" "Nothing!" She said quickly.I let out a heavy sigh, "Listen lady, what do you want from me?" "To scare you!" She said. Shouldn't have said that… she thought. "Your not doing a good job of that…" I said.The woman grred. "Your never scared!" The channeler began stomping around.I raised a brow. Soon after the anger went on uncontrolled, the lady collapsed. "What the fu-" I began but was cut off by a gengar emerging from the woman's body.

"DAMNIT! I LOST CONTROL!" The gengar shouted.I was shocked to see gengar, but I was more shocked I could understand him. As he stomped atop the old woman I just shook my head in stared. I felt kinda bad for the lady. She looked like she was getting hurt, unconscious or not. "Gengar calm down…" A second voice said. A misdreavus floated in from the abyss. "YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHEN I NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Gengar shouted. She sighed, "Look sir, he's not usually this… Angry." "LIES!… WAIT!" Gengar shouted.I just sighed and face palmed.

"Look can I just leave? I've got two friends waitin-" I once again was cut off. "YOU CAN LEAVE WHEN I MPH!" Gengar began but before misdreavus eyes glew, making him his mouth disappear.

"How'd ya do that?" I asked. "This entire place is a kind of world I created with my ghostly ghost powers," She began. "That sounds lame." I said. "Let me finish. Ok, well, I can do anything I want here, to me or others. Except change the annoying purple and black. Even as a ghost that gets annoying…" "On topic." I reminded her. "Oh right. Well, anyway, anything I want can happen, but it doesn't leave this area. For instance… Gengars mouth." Her eyes glew again, and his mouth came back. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"Yell and I'll remove your eyes while I'm at it." She said. "You two are like an old couple." I said with a sigh.The two looked at each other dead silent.

"Don't say that again… Please." they both said in unison.I let out another sigh.

"NOW can I go?" I asked. "Why? You scared?" Gengar said, his smile going from one side to the other.

"No. You two are annoying me!" I said.

Misdreavus frowned.

"That wasn't nice." She said. "You kidnapped me…" I said "Touché." She said, her smile coming back. "You want to leave so bad? Fine!" Gengar said pulling a metal plate out of himself and raising it, "After I use this on you!"

"Gengar, we don't even know what that does, is it a smart idea t-" Misdreavus began, but was cut off.

"FIRE FIRE!" Gengar said as his eyes glew red. Energy formed around the plate and fired at me. Things went black… AGAIN!

Ending A/N: BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I used the same cliffhanger as last time! I think it's gonna become a fad or something. Well, the tfing will happen next time. HOPEFULLY I can finish the next chapter before BAND CAMP! Until next time!Character sheet info (Revised)Samuel/Male/Human Main characterGallade/Male/Gallade Samuel's friend. Mirror/Male(Usually)/Ditto Samuel's other friend.Gengar/Male/Gengar Samuel's self-proclaimed rivalMisdreavus/Female/Misdreavus Gengar's friend/helper


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Round 3.… TYPE! Ok, this is most likely the last chapter before I leave again. Well, if anyone is actually reading this beside Cevaztyen, congrats for actually reading this! I never find my work entertaining, which is weird because my side projects always do better then my main ones. We'll see how this one turns out. Anyway on with the show. "GOD DANG IT MIRROR! GET BACK HERE!" Gallade said sprinting after his friend, who just so happened to see a doduo on his escape. "NEVER!" The ditto shouted eating the sweets with one head, paying attention with the other. Gallade aimed at him and used psycho cut. Missing completely, hitting a nearby tree, which fell atop Mirror. After being crushed, the ditto lost it's form and slid out as a blob once more, chocolate syrup covering the surroundings of his little line of a mouth.

"Ditto, change into me so I can strangle you!" Gallade said catching up to Mirror. Mirror's little beady eyes grew smaller and… Beadier.

"I'll make it up to you." Mirror said. "You said that with yesterday's game." Gallade said glaring at Mirror.Mirror gulped, "I'd better start running again shouldn't I?"Gallade shook his head. He used psychic to lift mirror up. "Cya at home!" He shouted as he launched Mirror off at Lavender town. "Gengar! What the heck did you do?!" I head Misdreavus say.

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Gengar said. "We could have tested it on you or me first, I mean look a-" Misdreavus began but was cut off by me. "What are you two fighting about now…" I said as I began coming to. My voice was a lot higher pitched then before. "Hm…?" I said standing up. I felt a bit shorter, I lost my ability to smell, my hair felt longer, and it felt like I was draped in a blanket. The two just stared at me, eyes wide.

"What… Is there something on my face?" I said looking down at myself. My clothes were on the floor, and I seemed to have a white night gown on. "Gengar?! What's going on?!"

"Eh hehehheheheh." He said, scratching the back of his head/body. "GENGAR?!" I shouted.

"Well, the idiot tried something on you he shouldn't have… we have no idea what's going on but…" Misdreavus began, her eyes flashed quickly and a mirror appeared in front of me. I tilted my head to side staring at a Gardevoir looking back in the mirror.

"Misdreavus, is this one of those here only things?" I asked. "I wish…" She said before giving Gengar the death glare. Gengar's eyes grew small before running over to me. He parted my 'dress' and looked in. I went to slap him, but it went through him. "It seems your also a female!" He said stepping back smiling.

"I'm going to hurt you…" I said.

"No violence please…" Misdreavus began, "Nothing's going to happen if we all enjoy beating Gengar up. Besides, I doubt you can use any abilities being like that for… as a human would say a few 'minutes'" "Just change me back… this is… scary?" I said. For the first time in my life, I used that word to describe something. Upon hearing that gengar jumped in the air pumping his arm. "YES!" He shouted, "FINALLY I DID IT! I SCARED YOU! WOOOOOO!"

"Yeah, you scared me. NOW CHANGE ME BACK!" I shouted.

"I would… but…" He said frowning a bit, "I kind of… don't know… umm.. How to… change you back…"

Things went silent.

"You… don't know how to… WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Eh heheheheheh." Gengar said. "Misdreavus… before I die… again, please, get her out of here…" "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A 'HER'?!" I shouted angrily.

"We'll find out how to change you back…. But for now…." Misdreavus said before her eyes tinted. Things went black once again.

"Hm, wonder where Mirror landed…" Gallade said looking around.

"Ow…" He heard mirror's voice coming from a tree. Gallade looked up to see a purple blob hanging from the tree. "Hang in there baby." Gallade said with a chuckle. He jumped up cutting the branch he was hanging on, and mirror fell down to the ground.

"Thanks I think." Mirror said.

"Ugh…" I said, I was coming to. I was in the woods near town. "What happ- GENGAR!"

I jumped to my feet. I tried running, but it felt like someone tied high-heels to my feet. Wait, how do I know what that feels like? Anyway, I tripped instantly.

"I'm gonna have to take this slow…" I said getting back up, slowly walking home.

A/N: Well, if you know me, Gardevoir is predictable. Incredibly predictable. But the gender thing is one of the main reasons I'm writing this, it's the only time I will most likely do it. Plus, there aren't a lot of people to gardevoir transformations. Ralts, yeah, Gardevoir, no, so I thought I'd add to the list.

Characters

Samuel(Might end up as Samantha .)/Female/Gardevoir Main character Ex-Male Human

Gallade/Male/Gallade Samuel's friend.

Mirror/Male(Usually)/Ditto Samuel's other friend.

Gengar/Male/Gengar Samuel's self-proclaimed rival

Misdreavus/Female/Misdreavus Gengar's friend/helper


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, sorry I haven't updated for all… I've gotten 74 hits(I know it's not a lot, but meh, 74 more then 0). Well, seeing that means I most likely should update again. I haven't been in the best mood lately, but I my purpose on FF is not to complain, but to write. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this next little part. Oh and by the way, Shana is Sam's sister's name.

Mirror sighed as he mixed the cake batter.

"How long do I have to stir this?!" He asked angrily.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who made those cakes you ran off with earlier." Gallade said glaring at the ditto. The ditto sighed. "I don't think you could find a way to get Shana to tell me how long?" He asked. "You're the one who changes into shapes to communicate with Sam and her, how do you expect me to do it?" Gallade said rolling his eyes. "This cake is going to be terrible…" Mirror frowned. "Yeah, have fun with that. I'm going for a walk." Gallade said walking out of the kitchen. "Wait your just going to leave me here? What if I set the house on fire? Again?" Mirror said with a panicked look as he turned his 'head'.

"Shana's here this time. Don't worry about it." Gallade said opening the front door and closing it behind him. I sighed as I looked around the woods, "I think towns this way…. Man, I should never have listened to mom and came out here on my free time…" I looked upwards looking at the sky. My luck, the sun was directly up, making it impossible to tell time, where it was heading, or which way was east or west. My leg suddenly hit something cold. I looked down to see my foot and 'dress' in the river. I groaned rolling my eyes. I picked my new skin add-on and began walking through the water. Dad used to take me fishing at the rivers mouth… so I must be heading in the right direction! I thought a smile coming across my face. Then something sharp hit my leg. "OUCH!" I screamed as I jumped several feet out of the water landing on my rear as a goldeen popped it's head out of the water.

"Stay out of my river!" It said with an angry look on it's face.

"I'll try." I said sarcastically. The goldeen gave me a confused look. "What? Did I do something else wrong?" I asked. "You're speaking human!" It said before laughing and swimming back under. "I still speak English…?" I said with a shrug before turning and walking off.

Gallade smiled enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. The sun was in the perfect position to filter through the leaves. He looked back to town seeing the tower looming over it.

"I hope Sam's alright. He's been gone all morning… I should go check on him…" Gallade said standing up turning around to head home when something hit him. Literally. I sighed as I stumbled around the woods. I kept tripping due to my new feet, and my dress, which was sticking to me due to the wet of the river. It wasn't comfortable.

"And here it goes again…" I said with a sigh as I stepped on myself, and slipped falling forward, unable to catch myself. I land face first on the ground, but my stomach landed on a rock the size of my head, knocking the wind out off me. I rolled off the rock gripping myself, unable to breath. I tilted my head to where the rock was. Wait was?! I noticed the rock had grown a pair of arms and eyes and was staring at me.

"Your going to pay for that." The geodude said as it curled into a ball. "Oh why now?!" I said standing up and sprinting as fast as possible to town.

After a few minutes of running, I looked over my shoulder to see if the geodude was still following me. Of course, he was.

"How is a rock so fa-" I said but was cut off by hitting something else. The impact caused me to fall back down, as the geodude hit me in the head when I was ground level, causing me to black out. "Why do I ALWAYS black out every few seconds…?" I said coming to, gripping my head, I was still laying flat on my back, facing the star filled sky. I sat up to see I was right where I passed out, I thought there'd be a tree in front of me, but there was nothing. I also noticed there were pieces of rock everywhere. The same color as the geodude.

"What happened…?" I said confused.

"I happened." A familiar voice said. I snapped my head around to see Gallade leaning on a tree. I smiled. "GALLADE!" I said hugging him, for reasons unknown, "I'm so happy to see you! It's been hell out here! I keep getting hurt and." "Umm… what?" He said. "Oh right new body…" I said letting go of the hug. It was kind of creeping me out. "Well…" What should I do… Tell him, or explain it…. "It's me Sam!" I blurted out. Shouldn't have done that… I thought, as Gallade began laughing.

"I'm serious!" I said with an angry look on my face. "How do your expect me to believe that? You have nothing in common with him besides the fact you speak human!" He said in between laughs. "Plus, you're a girl!" "Don't remind me…" I said exhaling deeply. "Gallade, is there a way to prove myself?"

"Still going on with being Sam?" He said chuckling and rolling his eyes. "Ok fine, where do I sleep?" "You sleep on the couch, and recently have been found cuddling with the pillows, and sometimes mirror." I said. "HEY! HE TURNED INTO A GIRL AND SNUCK INTO MY AR-…. Sam?!" He said with a shocked stare. "Hm. You tell me." I said smiling when he finally got it. "What? Who? Where?" He began now looking more confused then ever. "Some gengar did it to me… Apparently he's trying to fix it…." I said with a sigh.

"Hmm… Well, that means it was right for me to stay and not walk off on you… You make a bad fighter that's for sure." He said chuckling and giving me a playful shove. "I've been like this for not even a day. How do you expect me to do anything but trip?" I said pushing him back.

"You could trip them to death." He said smiling shoving me back again. "Lets just go home…" I said with a sigh.

He nodded, "Ok." Just as we walked, I pushed him right in front of a tree as he walked.Closing A/N:Not much to say, just can't wait to see how Mirror's cake turned out. TASTY. AND NO ONE BETTER SAY THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Characters

Samuel(Might end up as Samantha .)/Female/Gardevoir Main character Ex-Male Human

Gallade/Male/Gallade Samuel's friend.

Mirror/Male(Usually)/Ditto Samuel's other friend.

Gengar/Male/Gengar Samuel's self-proclaimed rival

Misdreavus/Female/Misdreavus Gengar's friend/helperShana/Female/Human Sam's older sister.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, Shana, Sam's sister is introduced. She's around 5 foot 6, kind of fat, with light brown hair down to her shoulders. She wears a lot of grey. That's all I really have to say about her, unless you want me to go into detail, which I don't really like to do, because I like stories to be your imagination. If you need to imagine every damn detail down to the exact pigment of their skin, its gone too far. Although I don't usually visualize a lot, which I should, at least I just don't say he's a guy. I've read stories that give less detail then I do, and if you haven't noticed, I don't go into detail, because I'm not good at it. Anyway, here it comes with the returning home.

"Mmm. This cakes really good Ditto!" Shana said. Mirror smiled as he looked up at his owners sister, "Surprised you didn't start a fire again." She said smirking after finishing the small piece of cake the ditto had given to her. The ditto just nodded before hearing the door open. Shana took a drink of her milk and wiped her face off. "Can you go see if that's Sam. Haven't seen him all day." Shana asked. Mirror moved up and down to show he was saying yes before squirming off into the living room. "Thanks again Gallade." I said before flopping onto the couch.

"No problem… Samantha." He said grinning. "Please just shut up… I just want to sleep…" I said. "Come on what's it like?" He asked. "What's what like?" I said confused. "Ya know, being a girl?" He said sitting down on the loveseat. I buried my head in one of the pillows. "Just shut up about it OK?!" I said, the pillow muffling my shout. He grinned. "Fine fine. Wait till Mirror finds out." Gallade said. "Someone call?" Mirror asked as he came into view. "Who's the gardevoir?" He asked, black lines forming above his eyes which moved up and down.

"Is that mirror? Is he doing anything sick?" I asked. "Ummmm…." Gallade said, "Hold on a few seconds." Gallade rushed over to Mirror and dragged him into a nearby bathroom. "So, when'd you pick her up?" Mirror asked with a large grin.

"Mirror, she's a friend. One of your friend's to be exact. Do not try anything on her." Gallade said trying to keep quite.

"I've never seen a Gardevoir, how could she be my friend?" Mirror questioned. "It's well… Hard to explain, but I'll do what she did. It's Sam." Gallade said. As expected, Mirror began laughing. "It seems he just told Mirror…" I said hearing his loud laughter.

"Your kidding right?" The ditto said, his eyes and mouth shifted to the top of his head to make it look like he was on his back. "I wish, but she told me about when you snuck into my arms in my sleep…" Gallade said embarrassed. Mirror turned a bright pink. "You know you enjoy it." Her voice now a higher pitch. Gallade sighed. "Never do that again. The girl you is creepy…" He said, as the ditto went back to purple-pink. "Fine fine. But for that reason you believe her?" He asked.

"Well, no one else lives in this house…" Gallade began. "But she's a psychic. You think someone of the same type and species would know you could read minds." Ditto said. "Yeah but her emotions showed no hint of lying…" Gallade said. "Well, your not the best trained. No offense. But its gonna take a few days for her to win me over." Ditto said.

"Fine fine." Gallade said as he opened the door and headed over to the living room. Mirror instantly went up to me pointing. "I don't trust you." He said. "That's great." I said too tired to fully grasp what he said. "She's tired mirror, let her get some sleep." Gallade said ending with a sigh. "Don't refer to me as she…" I moaned. At least I caught what he said. Gallade laughed at that. "Why isn't SHE in HER bed if it's Sam? Huh?!" Mirror questioned. Gallade pointed at the kitchen. "If you were a human, and someone found a Gardevoir in your bed, would you be to happy with that?" Gallade and I said at the same time. After a few seconds of silence I sighed. "I think I'm starting the whole psychic thing…" I said, "Can I go to sleep now?" Gallade nodded and grabbed Mirror before he could say anything dragging him out of the room, turning off the lights, and for the first time in a while, things went black on purpose. Shana peeked her head into the living room before going off. She turned back to mirror who was angry that his bed was occupied by someone else.

"Who's the gardevoir?" She asked. Mirror shape-shifted to Gallade and pointed at himself, then back at me. "Ahh, Gallade has a girlfriend." She said with a smile. Mirror grew an evil smile and nodded. "Well, hopefully it'll make him cheer up about Sam, I haven't told him, but he wasn't at the tower, so I'm going to file a missing report." She said with a slight frown. Mirror just shifted back smiling, "Well, I'm off to bed Ditto, You can do what Gallade's doing and go sleep in my old room." She continued. Once she moved back in, she took our parents room and left her room from a long time ago. She wouldn't let me move into hers either, which of course, was bigger then mine. Mirror nodded but headed into the living room first. He walked up to me an smiled. He then turned for the stairs and headed up to Shana's old room.

A/N: Yeah, it's short, but I'm just posting this today, because I'm taking a break from the internet, I've been in a bad mood so I got my butterfly net and I'm going after happiness a-swinging. SO! If your one of the… 8 is it? People who still read this, I'll be out from a week to a month, maybe 2. Depends on if this works or not. It wont, but at least it will get family off my back for being on the computer too much. YES I HAVE NO LIFE! WHICH FOR SOME REASON MOTIVATES ME NOT TO WORK. Caps lock… off. Ok well, see anyone who still reads later.

Characters

Samuel(Might end up as Samantha .)/Female/Gardevoir Main character Ex-Male Human

Gallade/Male/Gallade Samuel's friend.

Mirror/Male(Usually)/Ditto Samuel's other friend.

Gengar/Male/Gengar Samuel's self-proclaimed rival

Misdreavus/Female/Misdreavus Gengar's friend/helper

Shana/Female/Human Sam's older sister.


End file.
